


One Night...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: The Grand Tour, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, First Date, First Time, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This was requested by @NightWriterAdventures I hope you like it! :)Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad @thatdankhammondloverThe OC Quinn is asked out by Richard on a date, and things start to heat up between them when they get to Richards house...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWriterAdventures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/gifts).



“And that’s a wrap guys, good shoot” Andy called to us on the stage.

Finally we had finished filming for the week, yes it was always a laugh and I enjoyed it, but for the whole week it’s been constant filming, and I needed a rest. We had just finished our news segment after they had shown the film of me testing out the new Rolls Royce, I felt hugely conspicuous in it, and watching me drive it was worse. I genuinely looked like a dick. We debated about that and I desperately wanted to move on from it, but Jeremy couldn’t contain his laughter. Then there was another problem.

Richard.

God, he is just the salt of the earth. Gorgeous, handsome in every angle, his adorable laugh. I usually find myself gritting my teeth while smiling to try and contain myself. I couldn’t smile any harder when he laughs, I must look so ridiculous. One memory I can’t seem to recall without getting all hot and bothered, was when we would be in the dressing room before doing our live performances, and he was trying to decide what to wear. Sitting on the sofa while he stood in front of me, a costume in each hand, and then he would swiftly switch between one and the other, holding the clothes close to his body, modelling them out for me.

“So which one then?” He would smirk while holding a pose.                        

“I can’t decide you look amazing in both!”

We would spend hours together deciding what to wear for the show, and we would have such a good time together. There was a moment at one point where we sat on the sofa and stared into each other’s eyes, and his hand warmly caressed my thigh and he leaned forward slowly, until Jeremy barged in and we jumped apart. That was nearly a year ago, and we never spoke of it since. It’s kind of frustrating because I really wanted to know how he felt or what he was feeling. Was it a mistake? Did he intend to do that? I will never know, and I still think about that moment to this day, because I’m crazy about him.

 

After we had finished filming, we went backstage for a bit as per usual and had a drink, chatting amongst ourselves. I went off to the toilet while they were chatting and casually slipped away. I returned to find Jeremy and James looking towards me and giggling.

“What?” I asked.

They continued to giggle and Richard gave them a stern stare.

“They’re just being silly Quinn, ignore them” He smiled.

Damn that smile again.

“Right, only you would say that Hammond” Jeremy giggled.

“Yeah why do you have to ruin it! Go on tell her!” James said.

“What, hang on what do you need to tell me?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Richard gulped slightly while looking at the others and walked up to me.

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private away from these two” He smiled leading me out the door.

We went out the backdoor and Richard cleared his throat before talking.

“Quinn, I really would like for you to come out with me tonight, to have dinner. You go home put something nice on and I’ll pick you up at 7 yeah?” He said.

“Richard, are you asking me on a date?” I asked.

“Yeah, you could say that” He said giggling slightly. “You know, back when we did our live show last year, in the dressing room? I…I couldn’t stop thinking about what more could have happened if Jeremy didn’t come in on us…”

“Me too” I flipped a bit of my curly brown hair away from my shoulder and looked into his eyes, he held my hands warmly.

“I would really like to see after dinner if I can pick up where we left off” He smiled cunningly.

“That would be lovely” I smiled back. “See you at 7” I winked before walking off.

I felt his stare burn through me. The image of his lustful eyes and contagious smile stayed with me, and I giggled to myself at the thought of him.

 

I went home soon after, and my mind couldn’t stop flooding with thoughts that amenably sent me mad about Richard. I got home and went upstairs to get ready. I peered at the variation of photos, scattered memories, stuck on the side of my dressing table mirror. My favourite one was placed in the bottom right corner of the mirror, it was of me and Richard, and it was a very meaningful photo to both of us. We were in Barbados for filming, and I remember when we were on the balcony at the bar and we were gazing at the sun setting, which reflected the most beautiful orange glow on the sea.

“This is such a beautiful view” He said.

“I love it, I would live here to see this everyday” I replied.

“Maybe one day you will, and I’ll come with you”

“That would be great!”

“Here, let’s remember this forever”

He struck his phone out of his pocket and turned it to the front facing camera. He placed his arm around me and not knowing what to do, I placed my head on his shoulder and we both smiled warmly. He sent me the picture when we got back home and captioned it “One day…” It made me smile uncontrollably, and made me fall for Richard that little bit more.

I was then shaken from my daydream and realised I had a date to get ready for. I hopped in the shower for five minutes and dried my hair. It was difficult finding something to wear, I wanted to impress him, but something naughty inside me made sure I would pick something short and tight fitting. I put on a dress similar to the description, and looked in the mirror.

“Oh god no” I mumbled to myself. “This must be too much”

But before I could return to looking for something else there was a knock on the door. I huffed and made my way downstairs to the door. Opening it swiftly I saw Richard stood there, and my god was I in for a shock. His beautiful chestnut hair, combed but messy. His skinny black jeans, and converse, not to mention my favourite black blazer of his. He also seemed to be taken aback by what he saw.

“Wow you look gorgeous” He gazed.

“Oh really, I was just going to change this, thought it was a bit much” I replied giggling nervously.

“Oh, no no, keep it, makes you look breath-taking” He smirked.

“Stop it you! Come in I still need to do a few things then we can go” I said opening the door wider for him so he could step in.

I shot off upstairs and got my makeup done. I picked some shoes to wear and hopped back downstairs to attend to Richard. Slipping my coat on I was ushered to his car, and we drove to a lovely, urban restaurant only a few miles from my house. For most of the night, we sat and stared into each other’s eyes contently in the serious moments, but when Richard became more playful he would make some silly joke and nearly make me choke on my drink it would be that funny.

We left the restaurant, and he decided he would casually slip his hand into mine as we walked back to the car. It was so warm and tender, every instinct inside me wanted to pull on his hand and send his lips crashing onto mine, but for now, I had to wait and see what was coming.

We had a pleasant drive to Richard’s house, he didn’t live too far away, so we were there sooner than I had thought. I stepped into the house, and Richard then came from behind and placed both his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

“Finally, now we’re alone…” He said while he nipped and sucked at my ear lobe. I shuddered and moaned in response, and he liked that. He swivelled me around, and he brushed his tongue against my lips, then he sucked on my bottom lip, taking it in-between his teeth gently and letting it go. I wired my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, I did the same to him, then I pulled back, breathing heavily on his wet lips, making a shudder run down his spine like ice. Our excitement was off the scale, and we kissed passionately, taking steps back into the living room and landing on the sofa. Richard took that opportunity to dominate, and his kissing became more intense and passionate.

He let his hands trail up and down my sides, then down to my thighs, twiddling his nimble fingers on my dress and pulling it upwards over my head. I shoved his jacket off his shoulders, and worked on the buttons on his shirt eventually ripping it off him and throwing it to the floor. His jeans had slipped off his legs, and finally we felt skin to skin contact, the touch of his skin on mine was electric, and had sent our adrenaline levels to the roof. Soon we were both fully naked, and his teased me, kissing every inch of me until he was satisfied. I then dominated, and lay on top of him, starting to grind against his erection. His moans and groans spurred me on, until he then grabbed me and lay on top of me.

“I won’t last long if you go on like that” He snarled seductively in my ear.

I moaned in response as he guided himself into me. Each slow thrust making me quiver uncontrollably. He closed his eyes blissfully, and started to make his movement more ecstatic and he quickened the pace.

“God, fuck, Richard” I moaned between breaths.

I was close, so near the edge and he suddenly stopped for a few seconds and slammed into me hard. I screamed his name as he did it once more and it sent me over my climax. I grabbed at Richard as he also came hard, landing on top of me, mouthing my name over and over again against my skin. I played with his damp hair as he took his time to catch his breath, then he looked up into my eyes and smiled dreamily. Oh how I love to see that beautiful smile.

“We should do that again sometime” He smirked.

“Of course” I smiled back.

“Can I ask something?” He said.

“Yes?”

“You sleeping in the same bed as me tonight, I would quite like that” He grinned.

“How could I say no?” I giggled.

“My beautiful girl” He leaned up and kissed me tenderly and that precious smile was yet again bestowed upon his face.


End file.
